


Welcomed Scrutiny

by maltease (cocobunki)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hard fuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, back at it again with that, kind of, whew hella self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/maltease
Summary: For a second, Jungsoo worried that Heechul might prefer Donghae's taste over his. But Heechul isn't stupid like that, and Donghae and Hyukjae were there to help.





	Welcomed Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

> pretty teukkie-centric, but can you blame me?

The walls were thin. Which shouldn't have turned Heechul on that much.

  
Jungsoo, on the other hand, tossed and turned in bed in annoyance. The ear plugs didn't help. He felt Heechul's hand creep up his arm.

  
"No." Jungsoo murmured flatly. All the man wanted was some sleep.

And that proved terribly difficult with Hyukjae's incessant gasping and moaning from just the hall down. Donghae barely made his dirty comments audible to Heechul and Jungsoo. Even the sound of their thighs slapping could be heard.

Heechul wasn't tired now. But, Jungsoo was and Heechul did his best to understand. He removed his hand off Jungsoo respectfully and got up instead, putting on his indoor slippers and moving to the door.

  
"What are you doing, Heechul?" Jungsoo asked at a normal volume, the background noises still prevalent.

  
"Gonna ask them to keep it down."

Unsurprisingly, the sound from their guest room got louder as Heechul approached it. He adjusted his boxers, and knocked the door.

  
"Yah, Jungsoo is really tired. Keep it down, you fuckers."

Finally, silence. Then snickering.

  
"Sorry, hyung! But," Donghae's muffled voice got even quieter. "Uh, could you, um, come in for a sec?"

Heechul blanked. Then clutched his boxers.

  
"No." He turned away from the stupid temptation.

  
"Wait, hyung!"

A shuffle of clothing and hurried paces later, Donghae opened the door with disheveled hair, a pair of Heechul's sweats and a stupid, stupid smile. He held Heechul's hand gently.

  
"Hyung, remember what we talked about last time? Y'know, with Hyukjae."

  
".. Donghae, I love you but now isn't the time. I haven't even really brought it up to Jungsoo yet-"

  
"You can try to convince him!" Donghae whined. He stepped closer to Heechul, and Heechul could make out a familiar shape in the flattering sweats he wore.

  
"No, Donghae, I shouldn't-"

  
" _Hyung,_ " Donghae whined again and rubbed Heechul's arm affectionately, still with that dumb grin. "We'll be free in the morning tomorrow, the night is young."

"Jungsoo is old. And like you said, we can do it tomorrow."

  
"But we're horny _now_. And even if you go back to your room now, Hyukie and I are still gonna be loud."

Heechul was startled by this and took a damn good look at Donghae's scheming smirk. He puffed his chest out. Donghae is still smug.

  
"Are you threatening me, you little shit?"

  
"Maybe."

  
Heechul shook his head.

"Wait." And he went back to Jungsoo with new purpose.

-

"No. Come back to sleep."

  
"Jungsoo, c'mon. Just once." Heechul nuzzled into Jungsoo's neck carefully. With no resistance from him, Heechul slowly snaked his arm down Jungsoo's side. He pat his ass a couple times, then grabbed it lightly.

  
Jungsoo thought long and hard. Almost literally.

  
He sighed then rolled onto his back, signs of sleepiness from his eyes mostly gone.

  
"Just once."

Jungsoo couldn't remember the last time he gave in to peer pressure. He may have been a slight pushover when he was much younger, but these two cheeky fucks and their glossy eyes really stabbed that _'Gotcha!'_ type of embarrassment you had only when dared to kiss a pretty girl at some stranger's party.

  
Without having done anything other than sit at the far corner of the guest room's bed, Jungsoo's ears had already turned a light shade of pink. He glanced at a Heechul who seemed far too eager.

  
"Teukkie-hyung," Hyukjae liked using that nickname. "You okay with us making out with your boyfriend?"

In Jungsoo's head, he heard hesitant groaning. But he wanted to help Heechul fulfill his weird kink to his little heart's content, and gulped.

  
"Yeah, go ahead."

And Donghae snatched Heechul's face to shove his tongue down his throat. Jungsoo watched awkwardly turned on as Donghae pulled Heechul over him and trapped himself underneath Heechul, like how Jungsoo would be too shy to do.

  
Then Hyukjae placed his hand on top of Jungsoo's, expectantly leaning over to him with puppy eyes. Jungsoo gulped.

  
His dick got the better of him.

Hyukjae's lips were on him and his hands made quick work of Jungsoo's pajama shirt. Somehow, Hyukjae dragged him to sit in the middle of the bed, next to Donghae and Heechul; still kissing. Jungsoo stared at them and became suddenly drowned in self-consciousness when Donghae took a peek at him. In that time, Hyukjae had removed his briefs.

  
Jungsoo immediately blinked back to Hyukjae and pushed his legs open. He then flushed seeing not-Heechul's cock in front of him. Hyukjae's was skinnier and maybe longer. In any case, he was almost hard and Jungsoo needed a distraction.

  
Hyukjae flinched when Jungsoo closed his lips around him. He relished in how expertly his cock was licked, sucked and swallowed. A hand went to pet Jungsoo's hair.

  
"Teukkie-hyung," Jungsoo hummed on his cock. "Do you only bottom?"

Jungsoo choked. _How direct is this kid?_ He kept his mouth full and thought of a response as his cheeks became redder.

"I don't let him top me. But he's such a bottom. Gives you a lot of motivation." Heechul replied breathlessly. Somehow, his boxers were on the floor.

  
Hearing that, Jungsoo tensed and pulled Hyukjae's cock from his mouth hurriedly, planning to refute.

  
"Heechul-hyung told me that Teukkie-hyung's a screamer." Donghae laughed.

  
"Oh? Let's test it out." Hyukjae held Jungsoo's chin.

Any words Jungsoo wanted to scold with were lost. He kept still as Hyukjae rubbed his cheek with his thumb, dumbfounded. Flickering his eyes to Heechul, Jungsoo tried to find some solace in his boyfriend. Strangely, Heechul looked lovestruck.

"It's so cute to see you like this, Jungsoo. Eyes all big and stuff. C'mere." Heechul slid off Donghae and captured Jungsoo's lips quickly, picking him up from Hyukjae.

Finally, Jungsoo could relax as Heechul bit on his lip like usual, as Heechul moved his practiced mouth against Jungsoo's like usual. They separated too soon for Jungsoo.

"Say something if you don't like what's happening," Heechul whispered on Jungsoo's used lips. His kind smile calmed Jungsoo more. "But I have feeling you'll love it just fine."

Hyukjae pressed up against Jungsoo from behind, wrapping his arms around the main character's waist. Jungsoo rested his forehead on Heechul's shoulder as Hyukjae removed his boxers for him. Heechul nipped Jungsoo's ear and told him to turn around.

  
So Jungsoo does; his arms held behind him by Heechul and half-hard cock out for Hyukjae and Donghae to ogle at. Donghae stood at the opposite end of the bed, useless sweats off and visibly excited, too. Jungsoo was overwhelmed by the hunger emanating from the two younger ones.

  
"Uh, what's gonna happen?"

  
"Donghae wants to get fucked, so I'm working on that." Hyukjae switched places with Donghae, the latter getting on his fours.

  
Donghae breathed down Jungsoo's twitching cock and had his ass spread for Hyukjae. Optimum spit-roast position.

"And I'll be down here." Donghae grinned innocently, then engulfed the head of Jungsoo's cock, effectively surprising him.

  
Heechul massaged Jungsoo's arms as softly as he spoke into his ears.

"Look at how hard Donghae is working for you, Soo. He's taking you so deliciously. I'm getting jealous here."

  
Donghae slurped.

  
"Oh, did you like that, Jungsoo? You're making cute noises now. Donghae's doing a good job, huh?"

Heechul egged Jungsoo on, kindly asking him to give Donghae the praise he deserved. As he did, Heechul rubbed Jungsoo's nipples and pinched them. Jungsoo gripped onto Heechul's thighs.

  
When the red-faced Jungsoo still couldn't get those precious compliments out, Donghae popped his lips off Jungsoo's cock and circled his tongue around Jungsoo's clenching hole. Jungsoo immediately arched his back and gasped. He tripped over his words.

" _Ah_ , Donghae's doing, _ah_ , r-really well. Feels so good, so good." Jungsoo blabbered while Donghae continued tonguing his hole, a hand jerking Jungsoo's cock now.

  
Jungsoo tightened when Donghae moaned on his balls. Hyukjae must've found a good spot. And he kept at it.

So Donghae's panting over Jungsoo's cock and he switched his tongue out for two fingers; as he had in him as well. Jungsoo reacted ecstatically with his cock dribbling at the tip and high pitched exclamations.

  
"Only two? I think you can put the third one in already, Donghae." Heechul is still twirling Jungsoo's nipples and he absolutely adored the way Jungsoo writhed in his lap, nails digging into his thighs. Donghae heeded the advice.

  
With his rapid, hot breaths and the extremely quiet _'oh no'_ , _'too much'_ , and _'please'_ begs from Jungsoo's shaking body, Heechul very intelligently decided that Jungsoo needed more stimulation.

  
He had one hand hold Jungsoo's wrists together behind him, then bent forward to lick and bite at the neglected nipple. To say that Jungsoo enjoyed that was an understatement.

  
Heechul savoured the way Jungsoo shouted and wriggled, arms trying to break free from his grasp. Then Jungsoo had attempted to keep his head and voice down, biting his lip a little too hard. Which Heechul, of course, would not have.

"No, no, no, Jungsoo. Can't do that, you naughty boy."

  
Heechul let go of Jungsoo's nipples and with a hand, spread Jungsoo's lips and shoved three fingers in down to the knuckle for him to bite down on; since it timed perfectly with Donghae finding that sensitive button in Jungsoo.

  
Jungsoo clenched around Donghae's fingers and thrusted up once, after which flopped back down into Heechul's warmth. He was heaving and sweaty and flushed.

"I'm getting impatient here. And so is Donghae's asshole." Hyukjae announced. He had a hand in Donghae and the other stroking his cock up and down.

  
Donghae slowly removed his fingers from Jungsoo, one by one. Jungsoo whined pathetically and tried to squeeze around nothing.

  
Hyukjae grabbed Donghae by the hips and flipped him over to gain easy access to his used mouth.

"How do you wanna get fucked, Jungsoo? On your back? On top of me?" Heechul asked while flicking Jungsoo's cock tip, swiping at his pre-cum.

  
Jungsoo jolted and whimpered. He'd already felt fucked out before any cock entered him. Yet, he was salivating and flexed his ass muscles a few times. He meekly mumbled into Heechul's chest.

"On my side. I wanna get fucked from the side, Chul."

Jungsoo heard the smack of lips.

  
"Ooo, Teukkie-hyung likes it from the side," Hyukjae mocked. "How do you want it, Donghae?"

  
"I want it on my back." Donghae crooned.

The insecure Jungsoo hid his cock between his legs as Heechul moved to where Hyukjae stood and watched Donghae hold up his legs by the back of his knees, all ready for Hyukjae's tall and thin cock. Heechul let Hyukjae lube up his cock for him, groaning lowly as he did.

  
Jungsoo was still hot. And his asshole itched badly. So he miserably crawled to Heechul and lied on his side, facing away from Donghae and Hyukjae. This kind of attention on Jungsoo was new and scary. Jungsoo wasn't exactly sure if he liked it yet.

"Aw, Teukkie is so shy. Too cute." Hyukjae unnecessarily commented. Jungsoo's chest warmed and his hole twitched. He prayed Heechul wouldn't point it out.

  
With a side-eyed glance, his plea reached Heechul and he smirked. Heechul kept his mouth shut as he spread Jungsoo's legs, holding the bottom one in between his legs and the other high up, leaving Jungsoo's cock dangling.

Heechul lined his cock tip with Jungsoo's puckered hole and rubbed at it, making him sigh. Jungsoo's face burned more than ever but didn't do much to resist his vocal bottom urges.

  
"Put it in now." He weakly commanded.

Jungsoo suffered through the shame of hearing Hyukjae's low whistle, though was instantly awarded the cock he needed. Clawing at the sheets, a sweet moan came from Jungsoo as Heechul pushed all the way in slowly.

  
Heechul was excited to show Donghae and Hyukjae how loud his twinky Jungsoo would get.

  
Shortly, Heechul was gently thrusting into Jungsoo, his balls hitting Jungsoo's asscheeks.

  
Hyukjae had also begun fucking Donghae, but they were rougher. Hyukjae was practically slamming his hips into Donghae already, bent over and helping to hold Donghae's legs up to his waist.

In the position they were in, Heechul could very easily reach Jungsoo's prostate. But he thought it'd be fun to tease Jungsoo a little. Just a little.

  
It didn't take long for Jungsoo to grow restless. He started grinding back onto Heechul to get him to hit that spot, and he gradually realised the game he was playing.

  
Jungsoo copied how his dog would whine for a taste of his dinner.

  
He couldn't see, but Jungsoo had seized the concentration of Hyukjae and Donghae as well. They tried encouraging Jungsoo by getting noisier themselves.

"Hear that, Jungsoo? Can you tell me what you want like that?"

  
"Teukkie-hyung, we want to hear you too." Hyukjae said in between groans.

Jungsoo tensed. He buried his face in the sheets beneath him. But Heechul had faith.

  
He guessed that the times when Jungsoo brushed off ever having any kind of praise or dirty talk kink was something of a small lie. Although Jungsoo had been apprehensive about being exposed in front of others, he knew that Jungsoo would at least beg and crave for his cock.

  
And sure enough, Jungsoo poked his head out from the sheets.

"Fuck me harder, Chul."

Heechul is a kind man. He rested Jungsoo's raised leg on shoulder and held his thigh and hip as he drilled into Jungsoo, finally giving Jungsoo that delicious satisfaction as he pounded into his prostate.

  
Jungsoo yelled once more and muffled the rest of his moans with the bed sheets, but Heechul didn't punish it.

Donghae was near his climax and he grunted uncontrollably, fucking down on Hyukjae's cock each time he thrusted up. Hyukjae deeply appreciated Donghae's tight hole going over his cock.

  
Donghae ordered Hyukjae to go faster, and he did.

  
Heechul chewed on his bottom lip hearing bated breaths speeding up into release. He gawked at the sight of Donghae and Hyukjae chasing their highs and the sounds alone were enough to even make Jungsoo clamp harder on him.

  
Jungsoo was almost at his limit too.

"Hey, Heechul-hyung, don't let Teukkie cum yet."

  
Jungsoo felt an insane urge to beat the honorific into Donghae.

However, Jungsoo lacked the energy to and could only pant disappointedly when Heechul slowed to stop. Eventually, Jungsoo caught his breath.

"What the fuck are you two trying to do?" Jungsoo exhaled harshly.

  
(Heechul found that ridiculously hot.)

Donghae put a cold, shaky hand on Jungsoo's shoulder.

  
"Teukkie, can you please please blow me? I'm so close and I want your mouth on me, please."

With that tone, Jungsoo didn't get the chance to be annoyed when Heechul pulled out of him. He turned to face Donghae and Hyukjae. Hyukjae was thrusting wildly, back arched away from Donghae and head thrown back.

  
And Donghae begged Jungsoo with his teary eyes.

Jungsoo was much more exhausted than he thought he'd be when his lips hovered over Donghae's leaking cock, elbows on the bed and legs folded under him. But he returned the favour from earlier and devoured Donghae's heavy cock.

  
Donghae mewled, body futilely trying to flinch away from Jungsoo's mouth. Jungsoo liked that he had some power over Donghae.

  
Heechul went behind Jungsoo's pink asshole again and rubbed excess lube away with thumb. Jungsoo hummed on Donghae's cock. Then Heechul licked around the rim of Jungsoo's hole.

  
Jungsoo had to endure Donghae ramming his thick cock into his mouth due to Hyukjae's pistoning hips and now he had to scrounge for his focus to suck Donghae's dick properly.

  
The hot tongue exploring Jungsoo's asshole got deeper and Heechul also toyed with his balls.

"O-Oh, Hyukie, I'm cumming, ah, Teuk-Teukkie, I'm gonna cum," Donghae followed up with incoherent babbling, scratching Jungsoo's scalp with his freezing fingers.

Donghae spilled into Jungsoo with a low grunt and sigh. He surprised Jungsoo with how much he came.

  
Even if Donghae hadn't held Jungsoo's head down, he would've swallowed anyway.

Heechul gave Jungsoo's hole one last kiss before getting up. Jungsoo let Donghae's softening cock fall from his slackened jaw, drool and cum at the corners of his lips.

  
Judging by the gruff grumble as Hyukjae jerked into Donghae, he had come too.

  
Jungsoo could only imagine what the guest room would smell like tomorrow.

"Jungsoo, lie down on your back." Heechul directed kindly. So Jungsoo obeyed.

Hyukjae got on the bed and hungrily stared at Jungsoo's swollen cock. He licked his lips.

  
"Hyung, are you going to fuck Teukkie-hyung now?" He asked Heechul.

  
"What does it look like."

Heechul spread Jungsoo's legs and stood in the middle, dick tip kissing Jungsoo's eager hole.

  
Hyukjae knelt down closer to Jungsoo's cock and Donghae eyed the brown nubs on Jungsoo's chest.

Jungsoo failed horribly at masking the pleasure flowing through him when Heechul fucked into him again. He could feel Donghae and Hyukjae's scanning gazes on him and his skin tingled with excitement. Heechul started bucking his hips faster.

"He likes it when you play with his nipples." The nonchalant tone in Heechul's voice contradicted the smugness Jungsoo felt in the air.

  
Donghae probably thought Jungsoo didn't hear his chortle before teeth latched onto Jungsoo's nipple and fingers tugged at the other, as well as gathering Jungsoo's wrists above his head.

"Wah, Teukkie-hyung is so hard. He looks like he's going to bust any second." Jungsoo whimpered as Hyukjae's finger ran up and down his standing cock.

  
Soon, Jungsoo felt warm air surrounding his cock and then tender licks at his head. This shocked Jungsoo, making him yelp and shiver with every lap at the slit.

They teased on and on, and the heavy petting accumulated with Heechul's rough thrusts pressing on that hypersensitive bump, eventually leaving helpless Jungsoo no choice but to moan like the bitch they made him become.

  
Jungsoo thrashed and howled, tears beginning to prick at his eyes.

  
He couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, please, may I cum?" Jungsoo desperately tried, eyebrows curved upsettingly.

  
"Swearing is rude, hyung." Hyukjae pinched his perineum, still mouthing his weeping cock head.

Jungsoo screamed and struggled against Donghae's hold. He tried again.

"P-Please, can I cum now, please, please, please- I can't- Oh, f- _Please_."

Hyukjae's tongue lapped around Jungsoo's tip as he massaged the skin between his clenching hole and balls. He spoke over Jungsoo's ear-splitting cries normally, fingers wrapped too tightly around his cock.

"Heechul-hyung, should we let Teukkie-hyung cum yet?"

Heechul made eye contact with Jungsoo.

  
With the raw-throat, blushing, perspiring, wrecked Jungsoo.

"Let him cum, you shit. Enough bullying him."

And with that, Hyukjae replaced his mouth with a hand jerking Jungsoo too quickly too suddenly, accompanied by the other hand that palmed his cock head in the most sensitive places. The tiny nip Donghae gave Jungsoo's nipple propelled him over the edge.

  
A final yell was ripped from Jungsoo and his body stiffened as he came ropes of white.

Heechul also benefited as Jungsoo's hole sucked on his cock strongly enough that he didn't anticipate it in time before cumming inside him, inhaling sharply as he did.

  
The long, relaxed exhale didn't match Heechul's crazy heart rate. His steady breathing made no changes to his thumping heart for a while.

  
And he imagined the same happening for Jungsoo. Or much more.

Donghae and Hyukjae sat up, panting lightly. They all waited in fluctuating silence as Heechul slowly pulled out of Jungsoo.

  
Jungsoo draped an arm over his eyes, chest still falling and rising swiftly. His cock dripped almost as much as his filled hole did.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Donghae kissed Jungsoo's forehead and at fallen tears.

  
"Did you like it?" Hyukjae glided his fingers over Jungsoo's forehead, touch ethereal.

All energy had been drained from Jungsoo and he could only nod.

  
But that was all Hyukjae and Donghae needed. Heechul felt the biggest relief wash over.

While peppered with kisses, Jungsoo felt Heechul's comforting hand on his thigh. He was at peace with the affection he received.

  
Jungsoo's lips slightly quirked upwards.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send in kinks i could try!!  
> mainly doing heeteuk and eunhae, but i might dabble in other suju ships ;)


End file.
